Just Between Me and You
by tangledinblue14
Summary: Sequel to my other Story "Stuck in a Winter Wonderland". Nami finds out about Zoro and Robin's secret. Nami then gets an idea in her head for her two crewmates. ZoroxRobin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a sequel to my other story "Stuck in a Winter Wonderland." And I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It had been a few weeks since the Straw Hats landed on the snowy winter island. It had also been a few weeks since Robin and Zoro got stuck in the avalanche. Neither of them had talked about what happened. They didn't talk about the kiss they had. Robin thought Zoro might have forgotten. Truthfully, he didn't forget. It was on his mind everyday. Whenever he saw Robin, his stomach felt like it was in knots. Zoro had no idea what this could have meant. He didn't want to ask anyone. After all, who could he ask?

He was sure Luffy knew nothing about women. The only thing he was sure Brook knew about women, were their undergarments. Franky never seemed to have any interest in women. Chopper, was not only younger then him, but not even human. He was almost positive Usopp never had been with a women in his life. And Sanji…well he didn't want to talk to Sanji, that was all.

The whole situation was weighting heavily on Zoro's mind. He was quite and kept to himself. It was mostly to avoid Robin. They said they wouldn't talk about it, but he had a fear she would bring it up in front of the crew. He didn't want to deal with that. So to avoid that, he would normally eat his meals alone up in the crow's nest. The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice how Zoro has been acting since he was rescued. As ever since he returned from training with Mihawk, he had been quite and kept to himself. No one was sure why.

Robin too was thinking about this way too much. However, unlike Zoro, she didn't let it seem to affect her. Over the years, Robin had learned to hide thing that were troubling her. She didn't feel the desire to talk it over with anyone. After all, it was nothing, she kept telling herself. Just a small kiss to keep them warm.

One day, while on the Sunny, Robin had just walked into the kitchen. Nami was in there sitting at the table, reading over a map. Robin went to go make herself a cup of coffee and was waiting for the water to boil. She sat down at the table with Nami. Zoro walked in soon after, his eyes were closed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oy, Love cook." He called for Sanji, "Luffy is whining about what you're making for lunch."

"He's not here Zoro." Nami answered.

Zoro opened his eyes to see both women sitting at the table. His eyes slowly went from Nami to Robin. Robin gave a small smile to him. The swordsmen quickly left. Robin's smile slowly faded, as she let out a sigh. Robin got up to get her coffee. Nami of course noticed this exchange and became confused.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

"I guess he didn't want to talk to us if Sanji wasn't here." Robin answered.

"Ever since we all reunited, he has just been so distant. And especially since we saved you two." Nami said as she leaned onto her hand.

"Well over these past two years many of us have changed." Robin said sitting back down at the table. "Look at Usopp, he isn't as scared when we go to a new island now. And remember how Sanji was when he first saw us?"

"But Usopp still gets terrified when we go somewhere new. And Sanji is still Sanji but just reacts more whenever he sees a woman." Nami said, "Zoro seems to just not want to be around any of us."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Robin said.

Nami got up from her chair. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Robin was about to get up and stop her. She knew he wasn't like that. After what he did while they were stuck. He treated her so kindly. He tried to keep her warm, by holding her close, and even kissing her. He said he was doing all of that because they were crewmates. But when Nami had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her.

Nami knew the one place where Zoro would be. She climbed up right into the crow's nest. There she found Zoro lifting weights with a very serious expression on his face. Nami folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right side.

"Zoro!" She said. The swordsmen jumped dropping the weight on the ground. "We need to talk."

Zoro picked up a towel, "About what?" He said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Ever since we reunited you've been so distant from us. And especially since we rescued you from that avalanche." Nami said as she poked Zoro in his chest with her finger. "We've been gone for two years and when you get back all you seem to do is just be by yourself! Do you have any idea how much we all missed each other! Shutting yourself out like this makes it seem like you don't even want to be around us any more. Is that the case? Is it?"

Zoro didn't know how to react. He couldn't just tell Nami what happened. And how the reason why he didn't want to be around the crew was because of Robin. He didn't want to be around her, not the crew.

"I can't explain it to you…"He said. "You...wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?" Nami said. "You go off training with Mihawk for two years and what? You think you're better then everyone? Is that why I wouldn't understand? Is this some sort of Swordsmen angst thing?"

Zoro gritted his teeth as he heard Nami go on and on. He just wanted her to shut up and go away. "Look!" He yelled. Hitting her hand away from him. "When me and Robin were stuck in the cave something happened, we kissed! And I don't know how to react to it now!"

Nami's face soften as she heard Zoro yell.

"Now," Zoro continued. "Every time I see her I get this weird felling in the pit of my stomach. I get all nervous, and I have no idea what is going on. I don't want to be around her if she makes me feel like that. That is why I avoid the crew at all cost!"

Nami really had no idea what to say. Zoro just stood there with a look of anger still on his face. Nami lowered her finger and jumped, wrapping her arms around Zoro.

"Oh Zoro, I know what's wrong!" She said.

Zoro stood there in confusion. "Can…you not do that?"

"Zoro, you're in love!"

"What?"

"This feeling you get whenever you see Robin, you love her!"

"Yeah I got that when you first said it." Zoro said as he pushed Nami off him. "But..no…That's not it."

"Well do you have any other explanations?" Zoro opened his mouth and closed it again. Nami smiled. "This is going to be so cute!" She clasped her hands together, looking longingly into the distant. "I can just see the two of you together."

"Weren't you ready to hurt me moments ago?" Zoro shook his head. "Look, Nami…I don't want anyone else to know this. Not even Robin."

"Oh don't worry…" Nami said, with an evil smirk on her face. "I won't." She left the crow's nest as she was laughing to herself.

Zoro didn't trust Nami. He followed her out, wondering what was going to come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Nami chuckled to herself as she walked past Usopp and Franky as they were working on an invention Usopp came up with. Franky looked up, as the navigator walked by.

"What are you so happy about?" Franky asked.

"Oh…nothing really…" Nami said with a smirk on her face.

Usopp scratched his head. "What was that about?"

Zoro soon followed Nami; he was walking very fast and with a purpose.

"Oy, Zoro!" Usopp called, "Luffy was looking for you before. He was wondering if you found Sanji?"

"No!" He snapped, "Where did Nami go?"

Franky looked at him with confusion. "She went toward the kitchen…"He said.

"Crap." Zoro said running after her. Leaving Usopp and Franky very confused.

Nami had walked into the kitchen to find Brook and Luffy sitting at the table. Robin. Both had their heads on the table. They were both moaning on how hungry they were. Sanji was at the stove, cooking lunch. Chopper was sitting next to Robin. He wanted to show her something in a book he was reading. Nami walked smugly to a seat next to Luffy. Zoro soon followed her in to the kitchen.

"Nami I swear you say any…" His voice trailed off after not only seeing Robin in the room, but most of his crewmates.

"What Zoro?" Nami said with the same smirk on her face.

Zoro scowled at Nami and sat next to her, which was right across from Robin. Robin smiled at him, Zoro just looked away.

"Zoro!" Luffy said his head still on the table. "I thought you went to look for Sanji."

"Stuff got in the way." He said as he tried to avoid eye contact with Robin.

"Sanji…" Luffy whined. "Is lunch almost ready! I'm hungry!"

"My stomach feels like it's going to eat it self." Brook started. "Too bad…"

"You don't have one!" Chopper said interrupting him with a huge smile.

Usopp and Franky soon walked in and sat down. Sanji turned around and placed a plate of food on the table. He turned around and gave two more plates to Robin and Nami.

"A special treat for my lovely Robin-Chwan and Nami-Swan." He said with a big smile on his face.

Robin gave a small smile. "Thank you Sanji."

"Robin you are so cute when you look at me!" Sanji said dancing about. His gaze turned to Zoro. "Well…glad to see you are joining us again." He said to Zoro.

"Yeah whatever." Zoro said as he picked up his fork and started eating his meal.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Nami said, "Now that everyone is here I want to say something." She looked at Zoro, and gave him a smirk. Zoro looked up at her, with a glare in his eye. "We are about to make a stop at an island that has a port town. If I am correct we should be there in about a day. This would be a good chance to stock up on supplies we need. We have no idea what other islands are going to come, we should try and get all the items we need now. "

"Great." Franky said. "We need more supplies to repair the ship in the future."

"Nami-Swan you're so cute how you take charge!" Sanji spoke up. "But we are going to be in need some more food."

"And meat!" Luffy spoke up with food in his mouth. "Lots and lots of meat!"

"Ohh!" Chopper said, "I might need some medical supplies."

Nami took all this down. "Alright. We need someone to go and get these supplies. I'll go of course, seeing as I have the list."

Luffy raised his hand. "Ohh oohh! Nami! I wanna go! Can I?"

"You're not going Luffy." Nami snapped.

"Aaahhh." Luffy whined. "Why not."

"Do you remember what happened on Fishmen Island?"

"But that wasn't my fault." Luffy said, as he stole some food off Usopp's plate and stuck it in his mouth. "Besides…" He said with a mouth full of food. "I wanna go on an adventure!"

"Adventure later." Nami said. "Now we are thinking about supplies. We'll need two people, hmm…" She looked around at her crewmates, pretending to show that was thinking of who to bring. Truthfully, she knew. "What about Robin and Zoro?"

Robin's eyes quickly shot up to Nami. Zoro dropped his fork and began choking on his food. Robin smiled, "Alright then. Sounds fun." She said trying to hide the fact that she was nervous around Zoro. How was she going to react? Should she mention what happen? After all, he didn't seem to remember?

Nami sat back down and continued to eat her lunch. Zoro got close to her ear. "You're an evil woman you know that." He hissed. Nami only smiled and winked at him.

No one noticed this exchange between the swordsmen and the navigator except for Usopp. He placed his hand under his chin and gave a look to the two of them. Zoro seemed embarrassed, while Nami was laughing and chuckling. Something was up between them.

Lunch was over, and the crew went back to doing their normal retuines. Robin set up her chair on deck and begun to read her book. Usopp was sitting right by her, still thinking about how Nami and Zoro were acting in lunch today. Luffy, Chopper and Brook were on the other side of the boat fishing out of Sanji's orders. He sent them to try and catch something for dinner. Franky walked up to Usopp.

"Hey Usopp." He said. "There is still some work that needs to be done on the Sunny. You in?"

"Hmm...what?" Usopp said. "Oh…nah not I'm not up to it."

Franky raised an eyebrow. "Alright then…" He said as he went down into the ship.

Robin looked up, "That was very strange of you…"she said, "Normally you love to help out Franky. Something on your mind."

Usopp sighed. "Didn't you noticed anything different about Zoro and Nami today at lunch?"

Robin closed her book. "She did go talking to him."

"Yeah I saw when they both came down from the crow's nest." Usopp went on. "Nami seemed rather pleased with herself. She was laughing and smiling. Zoro seemed annoyed with her, and chased after her. Then while at lunch Nami kept giving Zoro this weird look and wink. And again, Zoro seemed embarrassed by it."

"What is your point?" Robin asked opening her book again.

"I think…Nami and Zoro might be in a relationship with each other." Usopp said.

Robin was taken aback by this. She really didn't know what to say. "I..really can't say I've..seen that." She said.

"You're going out with them tomorrow." Usopp said. "Look at how the act with each other."

Robin closed her book and got up. She didn't tell Usopp where she was going. She walked across the deck and into her room. Was this true? Robin wasn't sure how to feel about this. After everything she did have feelings for Zoro. But she guessed that Zoro had forgotten about everything. Robin wasn't sure how to react. She brushed it off. She sat down on her bed, watching the ocean as it passed by. Robin had lost all track of time when she heard Sanji call everyone for dinner. Robin was the last one to arrive. She saw Zoro sitting right next to Nami again. The only seat open was next to Usopp. He was making motions to Robin to look at Zoro and Nami whenever she whispered in his ear, then he jerked back with his face blushing. Robin tried, like always, not to let it bother her. She sat quietly throughout the dinner.

At the end of dinner Nami stood up. "Alright, we should arrive in port early tomorrow morning. I need everyone to get some rest now."

"Hey wait!" Luffy said, "I'm the captain, shouldn't I give the orders?"

"Fine what's your orders?"

Luffy cleared his throat. "I think we should all listen to what Nami has to say."

Nami scowled at Luffy, then sighed, "Alright, so it's Franky's turn to watch tonight. Franky you know to call us as soon as we get to port."

"Gotcha!" Franky said giving a thumb up.

Robin was the first to get up and leave the table. She went right to her room and laid in her bed. Nami walked into the room.

Nami looked at Robin. "Hey, are you ok? You left dinner rather quickly."

"Well, like you said." Robin smiled at Nami, "We're leaving early. We need to get some sleep."

Nami smirked. "Well that's right." Nami crawled into her own bed. "Trust me Robin. Tomorrow is going to be a very eventful and pleasant day." Nami fell asleep, with her plan playing out in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ideally I wanted to try and get these chapters out once a day. But yesterday was crazy busy for me and I was unable to finish. So here it is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three:

"Island ahead!" Franky's voice rang throughout the ship. "We're sailing into the port!"

Robin opened her eyes. She did get some sleep, but it wasn't enough. Nami was already up and getting changed. Nami turned around as she put her shirt on.

"Morning." Nami said.

Robin got up and stretched her arms. "Good morning." Robin watched as Nami left the room. She was still confused about everything, and uneasy about what today was going to bring.

Once Nami walked out, she saw Zoro standing on the deck. "Well, you're up early." She said to him.

"I've been up. Couldn't sleep." He responded back in a monotone voice.

"That's great. So here's how today is going to go." Nami said, not caring at all what Zoro was saying. "When Robin comes out, compliment her. Tell her something you like about her."

"Like what?"

"Are you asking me to tell you what you like about her?"

"Yeah?"

Nami didn't answer, she just placed her hand on her head and sighed. Robin walked out onto the deck. She walked over to Nami and Zoro. Zoro had turned away from Nami, while she stood there with a grin on her face. Robin walked up to the two of them.

"Good morning Zoro." She said with her head cocked and a smile on her face.

"Morning…Robin…" Zoro said scratching the back of his head. "You…your umm….Your nose looks really flat today."

Nami scowled at Zoro. Robin looked a bit shocked. "Well…ummm…Thank you?" She said, not quite sure how to take it. "I'm…going to see if Franky needs help." She said leaving quickly.

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Nami turned to Zoro and gave him a smack to the head. "What the hell was that about?" She asked.

"What?" Zoro said, rubbing his head. "Her nose is flat."

"But you don't tell a girl that!" Nami said, "You tell her that her hair looks nice today, or that outfit looks great on her. Or how it's so cute the way she smiles."

"You said tell her something I like about her." Zoro answered back, "I like her nose."

"You're impossible!"

It wasn't long before that the Sunny had docked into the new city. It looked like a regular port town. Right at the port were tents set up selling all types of fish. There were stairs leading up to a market place with other tents set up. You could hear the sounds of shopkeepers yelling sales to hopeful customers. There was also shops set up around the perimeter of the market place.

Luffy's eyes shined with glee as he looked upon the town. "Look at this place!" He said, "So cool!"

"No!" Nami ordered, "You're staying here till we get back."

"Nami you're no fun." Luffy pouted.

"We'll see you later." Robin said, waving to the rest of the crew, as she, Nami and Zoro walked down off the ship.

Nami walked in between Zoro and Robin. She looked at them. Each had their own different expressions on their faces. Robin had a small smirk on her face; she was looking around at everything. Zoro on the other hand had a scowl on his face, and his arms were folded. Nami stepped in front of the two and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright." She said, "We are going to take care of things like so. Zoro, here is the list of things Franky needs." She handed him the list. "The shop is right over there. We'll be right out here waiting for you." Zoro grabbed the list and went in the opposite direction. Nami rubbed her temples with her finger, "Zoro, the shop is literally right in front of us."

Zoro scowled at Nami and went right in to the shop. This left Nami and Robin alone. Robin looked at Nami. She had her arms crossed and her lips pushed out like she was about to say something. Truthfully, Nami was trying to find a subtle way to ask Robin a question.

"So Robin…" she started. "What's your type?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The type of man you go after."

This was something Robin really never thought about. Why was she asking? "Well…I love men who just know how to treat a women. Also just a man is who is honest with their feelings…" She trailed off as she looked in the window of the store to see Zoro in there. She sighed, "I also don't mind a man who can remain composed under dangerous situations…and is also willing to risk his life for the ones he loves…and just has a clear goal for himself…" Robin trailed off, realizing that she was only saying those last few things as that was just like Zoro. She decided to change the subject. "What about you, Nami?"

Nami smirked. "Well, I just want a man with lots and lots of money." She said smirking up to Robin. Zoro soon came out of the shop, his arms filled with bags. Nami grabbed his ear and brought it closer to her. "Listen, she likes a guy who treat sa women right, as well, someone who is honest with their feelings."

"Why are you telling me this?" He hissed back.

Nami gave an evil smile. She handed the list to Robin, and grabbed the bags from Zoro's hands. "Alright you two, I'll go bring these bags back to the ship. Why don't you two get the food Sanji needs." She smiled, turning on her heels and walking back to the port. Leaving Robin and Zoro alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Robin turned to Zoro. She was alone with him. Should she ask about Zoro and Nami? Should she ask if Zoro remembered what they did back in the cave? Should she just tell him how she felt? She stood these looking at him for a while now. All he did was had his head turned away. He was avoiding her stare. Maybe he didn't want to be with her.

Zoro was furious. That woman just up and left him alone with Robin. He was not ready to spend time alone with her. How should he act around her? Sanji always acting like a complete idiot around the two of them, should he act like that to Robin? Is that how you show a women you love her? No, he wasn't going to. He couldn't even look at her. He knew as soon as he made eye contact with her, he would just freeze up again.

They stood there in silence for only a few seconds. But it felt like a few hours. Robin let out a small sigh, "Well…we should get to this list." She said.

"Oh…yeah…" Was all Zoro could say.

They went from stand to stand. Gathering all the food that was on Sanji's list. (And of course at the bottom of the list in Luffy's handwriting was "MEAT!"). They didn't say a word to each other, only just Robin telling Zoro what to get. They were about half way done when Zoro remembered what Nami said to him. _She likes a guy who treats a woman right, as well, someone who is honest with their feelings. _Maybe if he did those things, he could get it through to Robin how he felt. He had to find the right moment to show her.

They passed by a book store. Robin looked up at it, and then looked back to Zoro. "Do you mind if we look around for a bit?" She asked him.

Zoro shrugged and the two went in. Robin was looking around at all the books. Studying each title. She occasionally picked one up looked through the first few pages, then put it back. She was definitely looking for something. Zoro on the other hand was bored. He was never big on books. Robin leaned down and picked up another book. She was reading it very intensely. He gave a loud yawn at one point.

Robin looked up. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." She said.

This was it. She was asking Zoro for his feelings. He had to be as honest as he could be. "No actually." He said, "I am honestly feeling bored."

"Oh…" Robin said. She put the book back. "Well..I guess we don't have to stay here. Lets just finish shopping." She got up and walked toward the door.

Zoro was confused. He told her how he felt, how he honestly felt. And she didn't seem to take it well. They left the shop and continued their shopping. What was the other thing Nami told him? Treating a women right, that was it. He looked over at her as she was talking to a vendor. The vendor handed her a bag that she just purchased. That was it; he'll carry the bag for her. He walked right up and went to grab the bag.

"Let me carry it." He said.

"It's fine Zoro." She said. "I got it."

"No!" He said. "It's to heavy for you. Let me carry it."

"It only contains a few vegetables. I'm fine."

"No, let me take it for you. " He went to grab the back, which Robin tried to hold on to. Suddenly the bag ripped open and its contents flew everywhere. Robin flew backward as well.

She looked up at all the food falling down. Quickly she crossed her arms. "Dieciséis Fleur." She said, as sixteen hands popped up from the ground and caught all the food.

It was at the moment that Zoro truly felt bad. Quickly he went over to the vendor and got a new bag. Then, he took all the food from Robin's "hands" and placed it in the back. He looked over to Robin, as she sat in the middle of the street. He walked over and held out his hand. Robin looked up at Zoro's face. He was looking right at her, with a look of regret. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said, "Thank you."

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said. "I just wanted to try and help you. And I'm sorry."

Robin smiled. "That is alright."

"No…honestly. I'm sorry."

"Zoro…" Robin said, with the smile still on her face. "It's fine."

Zoro smirked back. The two of them went on shopping.

Nami had just arrived back to the ship. She saw Chopper sitting on the deck. "Chopper?" She asked, "Why are you the only one here?"

"Luffy told me to stand guard and wait for you to get back." Chopper said, "Because when you get back he can go on his adventure."

Nami sighed. "Well, I better get back to Robin and Zoro. See how my plan is going. Can you take these to Franky for me?"

Chopper transformed into his Strong Point form. He picked up the bags, still looking at Nami. "What do you mean?"

Nami patted Chopper on his cheek. "You'll learn when you're older." She smiled. Then she turned on her heels and left the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Nami soon met back up with Robin and Zoro. She smiled as she walked up to them. "And how have you guys been?" Zoro gave Nami a look that told her things weren't going so great.

On the other hand Robin tilted her head and just said "Fine. We've finished up all the shopping."

"Great." Nami said, "Robin, how about you take that back, and Zoro and I will go look for the medical supplies Chopper needs. Then meet us back here."

Robin was hesitant at first. Then she smiled and nodded her head. Nami wanted to spend time alone with Zoro. That is how she took it. She walked back to the ship slowly. Her mind racing with thoughts. Maybe she was thinking about this too much. But Nami and Zoro had been together longer. They had more time to get to know each other. Robin wasn't sure.

Once she got back to the Sunny, she saw Chopper and Usopp on the deck. Both of them were lying on their backs staring up to the sky. Robin let out a small chuckle. "What are you boys doing?" She asked.

"We're bored!" Chopper whined. "Are you guys almost done yet?"

"Almost." Robin said. "Zoro and Nami are just getting your supplies, Chopper."

Usopp perked up. "So they are alone?"

Robin knew what was going to come. "Yes…"

"Robin," Usopp started. "This could be it. We could find out if it is true."

"If what is true?" Chopper asked.

"If Nami and Zoro are an item!"

Chopper looked confused. "What kind of item?" He asked.

"Like an item item…" Usopp said, "In a relationship!"

Chopper's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Wait is that true?"

"They make googolly eyes to each other all the time!" Usopp said with his finger out, and a sense of intelligence in his voice. Almost like he was explaining a problem. "Plus he is always whispering in her ear, and she just giggles at that."

Chopper folded his arms, placing one hand on his face. "Maybe that is what Nami meant by her plan."

"What plan?" Robin asked.

"When she came to the ship before, she mentioned something about a plan she had." Chopper explained.

Robin thought about this for a moment. She had a plan to be alone with Zoro. She wanted to get Robin away so they can have alone time. Robin dropped the bags and ran off the ship.

"Oy! Robin!" Usopp yelled as she ran away.

"What happened?" Nami asked as she grabbed Zoro's lapel.

"Nothing!" Zoro answered as he shoved her off. "I did what you said and she did nothing!"

"What did you do," Nami said, "is what I'm asking."

"We went into a book store and she asked me how I felt," Zoro began, "I was bored so I told her I was bored. Then I went to help her carry the bags, and she refused. Then I accidentally ripped the bag, and knocked her over."

Nami let out a long sigh. "And you wonder why she didn't do anything. Did anything happen after that?"

"Well, I helped pick up what fell out. Then I helped her up. And I told her I was sorry."

Nami placed her hand on her chin, "Well that might make up all the idiotic things you did." A smile came across her face. A smile that Zoro knew wouldn't be good for him. Nami placed her hands on his shoulder. "Next up, you have to kiss her."

"What?"

"Kiss her!" Nami said. "Didn't you do it before?"

"Yeah but I thought we weren't going to make it out of that alive." Zoro said. "I can't do that. What do I even do?"

"Hmm.." Nami thought. "We'll practice."

"I'm not going to kiss you!"

"No no no!" Nami said. "I'll be you and I'll show you what to do. You be Robin, ok?" Zoro rolled his eye, knowing this was a stupid idea. Nami shifted her stance so she was standing like him. She even closed her left eye. "Hey Robin, I'm Zoro, the bad ass swordsmen who is too much of a wimp to tell you how I feel."

"Do I have to say that?"

"No, just trying to get into character." Nami clearer her throat. She leaned one hand on the side of a building that Zoro was leaning on. The other hand was placed on her hip. "So Robin," She said in a deep voice. "I just want to say how pretty you look today." Nami leaned closer to Zoro. "Then you lean in," She said in her normal voice, "And just give her a…"

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice behind them. Zoro's face went pale as he saw Robin standing right behind Nami. She had a look on her face that Zoro never seen before. She looked confused, and hurt. "What are you doing?"

"Robin, please…" Nami began to say. But Robin didn't let her finish. She ran off back to the ship.

"Damnit!" Zoro said through his teeth as he pushed Nami away and ran after Robin.

Nami stood there, feeling awful. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She quickly ran after Zoro.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Robin ran back to this ship, her eyes began to fill up with tears. She didn't want to cry, but she just couldn't help it. Usopp was right. There were in a relationship, they loved each other. She was so hurt. She let herself fall for someone, and all they did was just break her heart. Maybe this was the reason why Robin never tried to love someone. She didn't want to feel this way.

Robin didn't want to let her crewmate see her cry. She just wanted to get onto the ship and just sit in her room, only to have this be over quickly.

Sanji had arrived on deck of the Sunny. Looking out over the town, trying to see if Nami and Robin were going to be back soon. Unlike the others, who wanted to explore the town, Sanji just didn't like the idea of those two beautiful ladies out with that pea brained muscle head. He let out a long sigh, and lit up a cigarette. Then he saw someone running up. Upon closer look, it was Robin.

Sanji grew so excited. "Robin-Chwan!" He called. "My dear, I've been waiting so long for you to return!" However upon closer inspection, he saw that she was crying! Sanji ran to her as she was running up. He grabbed her arm. "Robin what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Robin said, trying to break free of Sanji's grasp, and avoid him seeing her face.

"No it's something!" Sanji said. "Did someone make you cry? Did someone hurt you?"

"No!" She said. "No one did!" She pushed Sanji away and ran into her room. As soon as she shut the door, several hands popped out of the wall, and held the door closed. All Robin wanted was to be alone right now.

"Robin!" Sanji called, as he banged on the door, trying to open it. "Robin open up!"

"What's all the noise?" Came Franky's voice.

"Robin came running up to the ship crying." Sanji said, "She locked herself in her room and won't come out."

"Let me try…" Fanky said. He knocked on the door. "Oy! Nico Robin! Open up!" Just then two hands popped out of the door and pushed the two of them away. "She seems really upset…" Franky said as he got up.

Sanji got to his feet, "Who ever did this to her is going to pay."

Just then Zoro came running up onto the deck of the ship. He looked at Sanji and Franky. "Did Robin come this way?"

"She's in her room." Franky started.

"And she was crying." Sanji added.

Zoro felt terrible. He didn't think what he did could have would have made her cry. He held his head in his hand, "Shit!" He said out of the side of his mouth.

"Do you know anything about it?" Franky asked.

Zoro looked upon the two men. They looked very angry over the situation with Robin. He knew what was going to come if he said anything. But he couldn't keep it from his crewmates. "Yeah, I know about it…"

Sanji grabbed his lapels, "Then who…who made her cry." He said.

Zoro took a deep breath, "Me." He said. Sanji and Franky stood there looking confused. "I made her cry."

Sanji let go of Zoro's jacket. He backed away slightly, his eye twitching. Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth, and dropped it down on the deck. Then he stomped it out with his foot. He placed his hands in his pockets, lifted his leg up in the air, and kicked Zoro straight across the deck.

A loud bang rang throughout the ship. Soon Brook, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp came running up and onto the deck.

"What's going on?" Usopp yelled. "Are we under attack?"

"Robin came back to the ship crying." Franky said, as he folded his massive arms.

"What!" Chopper and Luffy chimed in together.

"Oh..Poor Robin-san." Brook said, placing his hand onto his face. "What caused this?"

"This ass-hole here!" Sanji said, as he walked up to Zoro, who had been knocked to the ground. "And he is going to pay the price!" Sanji lifted his leg up in the air again, and brought it down hard.

Quickly thinking, Zoro took out two of his swords and blocked Sanji's kick. The two struggled there for a while. The crew mates looked on. Not really sure what to think. On one hand, they all wanted to stop Sanji and Zoro from fighting. On the other, Zoro hurt a fellow crewmate.

Just then Nami came running up to the ship. She saw the scene that was taking place and stepped in. She pulled Sanji off of Zoro and stood in the middle of the two fighting pirates.

"What is going on here?" She yelled.

"This jerk did something to Robin to make her upset!" Sanji said, "Any man that hurts a lady needs be hurt themselves."

"It's a misunderstanding!" Nami said.

"Why are you so mean, Zoro!" Chopper said with tears streaming down his face.

"Now you made Chopper cry!" Luffy yelled.

"Can everyone just calm down and shut up!" Nami screamed. The crew stood there in silence, except for Chopper's sobs. Nami placed her hand on her head. This whole thing was giving her a headache. She took a deep breath and turned to Zoro. "You, go talk to her!" She hissed to him. "Just explain what was going on."

Zoro didn't want to argue. He passed by Sanji who was giving him a scowl. If Sanji had his way, he wouldn't be allowed near Robin or Nami from now on. But he had to trust Nami. She did seem to know what was going on. Zoro walked over to the door that leads to the girl's room. Sanji turned back to Nami, as did the rest of the crew.

"What happened?" Usopp asked. "Does this have to do with the thing you and Zoro have?"

"What?" Nami and Sanji said at the same time.

"Usopp thinks that Nami and Zoro are some items." Chopper said.

"What type of items?" Luffy asked.

"No!" Usopp said, "Nami just tell us the truth. You and Zoro are in love with each other."

Nami was shocked to hear this. "No! Not at all!" She said.

"Oh thank God." Sanji said with a sigh of relief.

"Robin and Zoro are the ones in love with each other." Nami continued on. Sanji then sank to his knees. The rest of the crew stood there with their mouths hanging on the floor. "And…Zoro didn't know how to tell her, so I was helping him. When Robin came back, I was teaching Zoro how to kiss her. Robin saw it…and you know the rest."

Sanji looked like he was on the verge of tears. The rest of the crew just stood there. Usopp leaned on the railing. He started to feel guilty for what he said to Robin. He sort of felt like he was responsible. The silence went on for a while, the only thing that could be heard were the sobs coming from Sanji.

Franky broke the silence. "We have to fix this then." He said.

"Yeah!" Chopper rang in, "I don't want to continue on if Zoro and Robin are mad at each other."

"There might be a way…" Nami said, "I have a plan. But it will take all of us involved to make it work."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Zoro walked over to the door that led to Robin's room. He knocked. No answer. He tried to open the door, but he could feel some pressure keeping the door closed. He knocked again.

"Robin it's me." He said. "I…I want to talk to you. Please…" He said, with a deep sense of apology in his voice. "I need to talk to you." Still no answer. Zoro grew mad, "Robin, open the door, or I'm going to kick it in. We need to talk, ok?" After a few moments pressure releived off the door and Zoro walked in.

Robin was there sitting on her bed, she had her head turned so Zoro wouldn't see her. Zoro slowly walked and sat down next to her. He leaned over, placing his forearms onto his legs. Zoro took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." He said. "If I knew it was going to upset you, I wouldn't have done it. It's just Nami…..Nami said you like it when guys were honest with their feelings. And I'm sorry I told you I was bored in the book store. I know how much you love books and everything…" Zoro was cut off by a hand coming out of his own arm, and slapping him across the face. Zoro looked up to see Robin just looking at him. She looked very angry.

"Is that why you think I'm upset?" She asked. Zoro looked around and slowly nodded. Another hand came out and slapped him again. "You are truly an idiot you know that right.

"Is that why you thought I was upset?" She said. "Zoro we've been together for about three years. I think I've come to know you. I know you're not into books. I don't care that you said you were bored."

"So.." Zoro said, "It's not my fault, you're crying?"

"No…it is."

"Then what did I do!"

"You kissed Nami!" Robin yelled. She took a deep sigh, not meaning to get upset. "I know you don't remember what happen to us in the cave." She said softly.

"Of course I do!" Zoro said, as he stood up. "I remember it so well. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Robin just gave Zoro a look. "Don't answer that." He quickly said. "The point is, what happened in that cave…it made me realize…." He had to just say it. He had to tell her his true feelings.

But before he could, Robin cut him off again. "You don't love me the way I love you." She said. Zoro looked at her, he was speechless. "You….love me as the way you do the rest of the crew. I get it. But I know how you feel about Nami. I just wished I could forget about that kiss we had in the cave. This would have been so much eaisier."

"I don't feel anything for Nami."

"Do you expect me to believe you when I saw you kissing her." Robin said, "And Usopp pointed out how you and her are always together. You would whisper in her ear, and she just giggle."

"Robin that's stupid!" Zoro said. "I don't love Nami, I….I love you..Nico Robin." He walked up to her, picked up and brought her toward his lips. He placed his hand on the back of her head.

Robin lifted up her hands and pushed him off of her. She just looked at him. Her eyes filled with confusion and anger. Zoro on the other hand, just looked at her. "Get out." She said softly.

"Robin…please."

"Zoro…" She said, "Leave."

Zoro was getting angry. "Are you that cold?" He yelled, "Do you not care about anyone's feelings but your own. I'm here telling you I'm in love with you and this is how you react?"

"You are really asking me that?" Robin said, "As you stand here saying you love me? Then trying to kiss me. Only I know you're just going to go out there, and do the same thing with Nami. Sanji I would expect this from, but you. I thought you were different." Robin folded her arms, several hands appeared out of the wall of the ship. One of them opened the door, the others formed a long string, which the final hand grabbed the back of Zoro's jacket. "Leave." Was the only word Robin said.

One by one the hands disappeared, dragging Zoro out of the room. He struggled to get back to her, but she was strong. The final arm threw him onto the deck, and he landed right where the others were standing.

Luffy appeared over him, "Hey how'd it go? Did you two make up?"

Zoro just answered with a groan.

"Look," Nami said. "I have a plan."

"No!" Zoro said getting up, "Not another one of your plan."

"No no, listen." Usopp said. "This is actually a good plan."

"Yeah," Franky said, "You two love birds will be together in no time."

"And we're all going to help out!" Chopper said.

Zoro didn't like the idea. But he let out another groan. "Fine, let me hear it."

Sanji on the other hand, was on the other side of the ship. Being comforted by Brook. His legs up into his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and finally his head hanging low."How could she be in love with him and not me…." He cried.

"It's ok, Sanji-san." Brook said patting him on the shoulder. "I understand how you feel."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit later then I thought, writer's block really got to me. But I do hope you continue to enjoy this! Thanks guys!

Chapter Eight:

Night had fallen, and Robin was still in her room. She wasn't really sure how she felt anymore. It was almost like all emotion had left her. She watched the sun go down from the window. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Robin?" Came Chopper's voice. "Can I come in?"

Robin looked to the door, and smiled, "Of course" She said.

Chopper walked into the room. He was dressed in a tuxedo, carrying a small note in his hand and a package under his arm. He cleared his throat. "Nico Robin, tonight you are invited to a formal dinner." He read. "Your host asks that you wear this. Also to please look your very best." He gave the package to Robin.

She gave a small laugh at the reindeer. "Chopper what is all this about?"

Chopper's eyes widened. "Ahh….ahh..I can't tell you!" He said with a panic. "Nami said that wasn't part of the script!" He quickly ran out.

Robin laughed a bit more at the acts of Chopper. It felt good, she hadn't laughed like that for a good part of the day. She opened up the package, and was surprised at what she saw. It was a long, flowing lilac dress. She changed into the dress, and put her hair into an elegant bun. She walked out of her room only to find another surprise. There on the deck, was Franky. He too had a tuxedo on. (Although he still had his speedo on.)

Robin laughed again, "What's going on?" She asked Franky.

"Wha, did Chopper mess up on the lines?" He asked. "We've planned something for you, Nico Robin." He held out his hand, and out popped his smaller hand. "Come on."

Still not quite sure what was going on, Robin grabbed the little hand. He led her into the ship, as they made their way to the dining room. The room was all decked out. Strands of lights were hanging from the ceiling. Flower petals were scattered everywhere. In the middle was a table with two chairs set up. Robin still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

In the back Nami was waiting there with Zoro. Nami was peaking through a curtain to see just where her plan was. She turned to Zoro. "Alright, are you almost ready?" She asked him.

Zoro, who was all dressed up in a tuxedo as well, answered her, "This thing is incrediblely uncomfortable." He said, "Why do I have to wear it?"

"You are trying to impress her, again." Nami said, adjusting his bow tie. "Now remember, don't raise your voice, be sincere, and don't mess this up! Oh and remember everything I told you to say!" She turned to Usopp and Luffy, who like the other men, were decked out in tuxedos. "You two guard the opening, so Robin doesn't bolt. Afterwards you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Ma'am!" They answered.

Nami looked through the curtain again and gave Franky a thumb up. "Nico Robin," He said, "Your host has arrived."

The curtain pulled open, as Nami shoved Zoro out. Robin's face fell as she let go of Franky. She made her way to the door, only to have it guarded by Usopp and Luffy.

"Sorry Robin." Luffy said. "We're told not to let you leave."

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Robin…" Zoro said, "We are going to sit down, and talk this out."

Robin sighed. "Fine." She sat down at the table. Zoro still stood there.

"Umm." He started, "I was supposed to pull your…chair…out…"

"Just sit down!" Hissed Nami from behind the curtain.

Zoro sat down. Soon, Luffy came over holding a bottle in his hand. "Any of you guys be interested in…" He squinted as he looked at the label "Champ-again?" He said.

"For God's sake Luffy." Rang Sanji's voice as he popped out from the swinging door that led to the kitchen. "It's pronounced Champagne! And Robin-Chwan why do you have to fall for that moss head idiot!" He cried. "Why! Why!"

"Ok," Usopp said pushing Sanji in. "Back to making the dinner, Sanji."

"Why!" They could hear Sanji cry as the door closed.

Robin held her hand up to her mouth as she laughed. Zoro looked in her direction, as Robin's smile faded. "Umm…You have a beautiful laugh?" He said. Robin didn't answer. She took the glass from Luffy and took a sip. Zoro took the other glass and gave it a try as well. "Well.." He said, "That taste…interesting…"

Robin still continued not to speak.

"This is going so badly." Nami said peering from behind the curtain. "Brook, you better get out there now."

"Ah, of course, Nami-san." The skeleton said. He walked out and held his violin up. He began to play a beautiful song.

Zoro heard a hiss coming from behind him. He looked around to see Nami motioning him to dance. Zoro turned to Robin, he cleared his throat. "So…Wanna dance?"

"No." Robin snapped.

_Thank God_ Zoro thought. He really had no desire to dance. He tried to remember all the things Nami told him to do and say. But, he didn't have a chance to do them. As Robin just wasn't responding to anything.

"This is going terribly!" Nami said to herself. "They're not talking, they're not doing anything."

Usopp came out of the kitchen. He cleared his throat. "Eh hm!" He said. "Chef Sanji would like to offer his best dish for the happy couple. He would come out and have given it to you…if he wasn't in the kitchen crying." Usopp looked at Zoro and Robin, Neither of them were happy looking. Usopp quietly put the plates down and walked back to Nami. "Yeah this whole thing is a disaster." He said.

Brook finished up his song, he gave a bow and went to walk back behind the curtain. The silence was incredibly awkward for the two of them.

"Brook get back out there and play some more." She hissed.

"But…You told me to only play that song?" He said.

"Well…play it again. It'll break this awful silence!"

Brook quickly went back out there and started the same song again.

Robin began to eat her dinner. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Is it any good?" He asked. Trying to make some conversation.

Robin looked up, "It is…" she said.

"Yes!" Nami said, "They're talking!"

"You know we can hear you." Zoro said to Nami. Zoro figured this was going to be the perfect time to tell her. He turned to Robin. "You know I'm sorry."

Robin didn't answer.

"Aren't you ever going to believe me?

"I don't know." Robin said, pushing her food around her plate. "I just have a feeling you are only saying that because you were told too."

"See I told you she was too smart to fall for this plan, Nami." Usopp whispered to the navigator.

Zoro let out a sigh and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Then he stood up, taking off the bowtie "This is stupid. Screw this plan! Everyone get out."

Nami emerged behind the curtain. "Zoro…but the plan…"

"Everyone get out!" He said. One by one each of the Straw Hats left the dining room. Zoro turned around and saw Chopper still. His one eye hidden behind the wall, the rest of his body sticking out. "Chopper…" He said in a threatening tone. Chopper gave a yelp and ran out! "And no listing by the door either!"

Chopper ran out of the dining room to be greeted by the rest of his crewmates. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Lets hope they don't hurt each other." Nami said resting her hand on her cheek.

"Nami this Champ-again taste nasty." Luffy said pouring the bottle of champagne off the side of the ship.

"Luffy that was 120 Beris a bottle!" Nami yelled.

Back in the dinning room, Robin and Zoro just looked at each other. Robin placed her elbows on the table. She blinked a few times. "So…" She said.

Zoro took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Zoro sat there for a while. Trying to figure out what to say. He looked to Robin. She was sitting there, still with her chin resting on her hands, staring at him. Zoro let out a long sigh. He should never had listen to Nami, everything she told him to do, fell apart. From going out today and making a fool of himself, to this stupid dinner idea.

Zoro cleared his throat. "Do…you wanna say anything?" He asked Robin.

"No." She snapped.

"Great…" He said, hoping her going off on him again would give him more time. He let out another sigh, "Robin..I….I..I don't know what to say?"

"What do you mean you don't know what to say?"

"What do you mean what do I mean…" he stopped himself. "I mean, I just have no idea how to say….what I want to say!"

"That sounds rather stupid."

Zoro groaned, "I don't even know how to say what I mean!" He said. He stood up taking off the jacket and begun to pace around the room.

Robin pushed her lips out, then looked to Zoro. "Every time you tried to talk to me today…was it because someone told you to?" She asked him

"Yeah." Zoro said, "Mostly thanks to Nami."

"And now because she is not here to tell you what to say," Robin said trying to figure this all out. "You don't know what to say?"

"That's it!" Zoro sat down, back in the chair. Robin gave a small laugh, Zoro just stared. Why was she laughing? Was it at him? Zoro had to ask. "What's so funny?"

"You." She said. Zoro just scowled. "What I mean is that, all day long you were promoted on what to say to me. Now that you have your chance, you can't." Zoro sat back in his chair and listened to Robin talk. "So now," She started again, "Just say what ever is on your mind."

"What ever is on my mind?" Zoro asked. It wasn't that he wasn't sure what it meant, he just wanted to make sure that Robin really wanted to hear. She gave a small nod, "Ok then…This evening was terrible, that meal was disgusting, I have no idea what kind of drink that was but it tasted nasty. I want to yell at Nami for everything that she has been doing today. I want to punch Usopp for thinking that I could be in a romance with Nami. And I just want to hit Sanji cause he's annoying!" He said all in one breath. He looked to Robin, "And…" He started. "I love you." He spat out. "Ever since what happen back on that island, in the cave. It just felt, right! I avoided you for so long because I had no idea what to say. I thought if I just flat out told you, it would be stupid. And truthfully, now that I'm flat out telling you it does sound stupid."

Robin got up and walked over to where Zoro was sitting. She placed her hands under his chin, and leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Zoro looked up at her. He was…not sure what was going on. Robin was smiling at him. She sat on the table, her hand still under his chin.

"What does this mean?" Zoro asked.

"I forgive you." Robin said, with a smile.

Zoro's eyes darted back and forth. "What?" He asked.

"Before, you just said what you truly meant." She said, "You weren't saying that because someone told you too. You were just speaking your mind. When we were alone in the cave, you weren't trying to impress anyone. And that is what I started to love about you."

Zoro blinked a few times, "And you know that whole thing with Nami…"

"I can trust you on that." She said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time.

Zoro stood up, his lips still pressed on Robin's lips. Robin wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their kissing was passionate They haven't felt this passion since they were trapped together. But Robin stopped, and pushed Zoro away.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I was kissing you?" Zoro said, not sure what Robin meant.

"No I mean…" Robin took a pause. "Are we just going to keep this relationship going?"

"I thought that this was the point of making up." Zoro asked.

"But…What about the crew?" She asked. "They are like a family to me. What if something happens between us? Do we really want to cause any trouble for them?"

Zoro went to open his mouth and then shut it. He thought about what she was saying. The crew was a family to him as well. He sighed and sat back down in his seat. "So what do we do now?"

The Straw Hats all sat on the deck. Waiting to see the results. They had all changed out of their formal wear. All of sudden, the door opened, Robin and Zoro walked out. Nami perked up and ran over. Sanji was soon to follow, still crying.

"Well?" Nami asked.

Robin smile and Zoro blushed. "You wanna tell them?" Zoro said.

Robin look down as her smile faded. "Zoro and I have decided," She started, "Not to continue on with our relationship."

"What!" Nami and Sanji said together.

"Yeah, we just decided that it won't be the best in the long run." Zoro said.

"Robin-Chwan I'm so happy!" Sanji said.

Nami sighed, "Well I guess the important thing is that you two came to mutual agreement on this."

"Yeah…I guess." Zoro said.

"So we went through all that work for nothing?" Usopp said.

"Well, we did make up." Robin said.

"I think we should celebrate!" Luffy said.

"Celebrate what?" Nami said.

"The fact that Robin and Zoro made up." Luffy said, "That's was sort of the point right."

"You know…" Usopp said. "He is sort of right."

"And we need to celebrate the fact Robin is not in love with that idiot anymore." Sanji cheered

"Yeah! Sanji make up something!" Luffy called.

"It just better be better then that crap you served us for dinner." Zoro said.

The crew went back into the dining room, leaving Robin and Chopper on the deck. Chopper stood there with tears in his eyes.. Robin looked down.

"What's wrong Chopper?" She asked him.

"You and Zoro… "He cried. "I thought you two…were…items!"

Robin gave a soft smile and patted Chopper on his hat. "That's alright Chopper." She said. "Zoro and I talked it out, and we reached an agreement that is going to be great for everyone." She held out her hand. "Now come on, lets go join everyone else." Chopper grabbed her hand as they walked into the dining room.

Later that night, Zoro was up in the crow's nest, again on look out duty. He really didn't mind it, as it gave him a chance to work out. But something was on his mind. It was making him anxious. A knock came at the door which caused Zoro to jump. He ran over to it and opened the door. A smile came across Zoro's face.

"I was wondering when you were going to come." He asked, to the person standing in the door frame.

Robin smiled. "Well, I had to wait to make sure Nami wouldn't wake up."

She reached over and grabbed his head, moving it closer to her as she planted her lips straight onto him. They shared the same passionate kiss the had earlier. Robin reached over to take off Zoro's coat, when he stopped her.

"Wait, Robin." He said. "Before we go any further…"

"No one will know." She said. "This will, really just be between, you and me."

Zoro smiled again, as he leaned in and continued on.

-The End-

A/N: Hey guys I just want to say thank you for leaving reviews and critiques. They really kept me writing. It always means a lot to me when I get a review, so thanks again! And I hope you enjoyed this!^_^


End file.
